PUZZLE PIRATES ROCKS
PUZZLE PIRATES ROCKS is a crew on the Midnight Ocean. Jamessteven surveyed the seas, searching for some ship. When he spied a boat out there, he'd sneer and lick his lips. All hands on deck, he'd order, there’s treasure to be had! He'd shake his fist in the air and laugh like he was mad. He'd fire his cannons cross their bow, and board the other craft. Then make the crew take off their shoes; and with a horrid laugh, he tied the sailors all up tight, and rob them of their socks. Then leave their ship a-floundering to run up on the rocks. The socks he took from other ships, you'll be surprised to learn, he tied upon his rigging lines that reached from bow to stern. They flapped and fluttered in the breeze, a thousand little flags - And the smell that those old socks gave off would make you cough and gag. He'd sail from Lynx to Nu looking for more prey; his ship smelled more like a loo everyday. He killed some flotillas and made turtle soup, then all the crew hauled all the poop. Jamessteven will be known for his pig pen ways, as long as he lives, in all of his sock collecting days. Crew (1) Please listen to the orders of the ship's Captain (bnaver), Executive Officer and MAA. Only one officer will be the Executive Officer (XO). In Atlantis, there will be a MAA (Master at Arms) and she/he will ask you volunteer to join the fray to fight Bellators. (2) Ask Permission to Board (PTB) ships at sea. To get on a ship, click on the island, in the upper right hand corner of yer window > the dock > (name of the ship). If an officer is doing a solo pilly, you may be asked to leave the ship. Sometimes a solo trip is for speed, and not a pilly for POE and ye won't make any. They might be memming the ocean. Do not take it personal if the officer says please get off and next time ask PTB. That officer is doing a special trip alone and if you are on the ship it will cause unwanted attacks. (3) Do not leave a ship involved in sea battle (except a real life obligation arises). If ye leave ye will not be paid for that battle -1. (4) Please respect of your crewmates and any other pirates you may interact with. (5) If you job out with another crew, remember that you are a guest on their crew. Do not tell them what to do. If you do not like the pilly, leave when they are not in battle. Officers and Information on Ships To see our ships list click on the Island > The dock > Where are my vessels button. (1) Ye can use the unlocked ships anytime, but ye have to stock them and chart them. (2) Restock yer own ships when ye are done pillaging. Recommendations are as follows: * Sloops and Cutters 30 Fine Rum/100 Small CBs * Longships 50 Grog/30 Fine Rum/300 Small CBs * Dhows 50 Grog/30 Fine Rum/150 Medium CBs * War Brigs, Baglahs and Xebecs 50 Grog and 70 Fine Rum/300+ Medium CBs * War Frigs for Atlantis and Flotillas 750 Fine Rum/1200 Large CBs (3) Be Smart and LOCK YER SHIPS - This prevents the games programmed thieves and pirates from stealing from the hold. The Ocean Masters (OMs) recommend locking yer ships. All officers are allowed to use unlocked ships. There will be no stock on unlocked ships. (4) No pirates or officers may be expelled without the authorization of the captain. Train and teach our new people, but cabin people may be expelled for cussing out the Officers, begging, lazing all the time, and booching puzzles on ships purposely. (5) Attack GREEN. Green means go - ATTACK. Look for green BRIGANDS, BARBARIANS, & BRIGAND QUEEN & KINGS!